Survival
by Sylar14
Summary: Vivian wakes up to find she's the next victim in Maxwell's game. Not knowing what to do, where she is, or how she got there, Vivian begins to explore. Soon, she is saved by one of the other people in Maxwell's game; Wilson. Safe together, they start to help each other survive. Will the two live? Can they find others? Will the author ever figure our how to write a good description?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Wow. Finally, my first work on this site... Well... third. But- you know, it doesn't matter!**

**I have been thinking of this fan fiction for a bit now, and I have finally decided to write it out. First on paper, then typing it up onto the computer! This is my first fan fiction attempt, that ISN'T Batman related! I really hope it comes out!**

**And, because I don't really feel like getting sued any time soon (or ever, really) I do not own Don't Starve, or anything incorporated with it! I do not cooperate, mingle or even socialize with it's makings or the people that make it (at least... I don't think I do- DUN O_o) It all belongs to... the people that make Don't Starve (I don't know who owns Don't Starve! ;A;) The end. Please don't sue me...**

* * *

My eyes cracked open. A blurry figure loomed over me. The faint sound of a male voice could be heard. I strained my ears to hear, "-better find food before night comes." My vision cleared just as a tall man disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Wait, what?" I was utterly clueless as to what was going on. Rolling over and getting to my feet, I called for the man. When he did not return, I examined my surroundings. I stood in the middle of a grassy field, with flowers, a few pine trees and what seemed like a million rabbit holes. Seeing no other path to choose; I walked in a random direction. I was a bit wobbly at first, it was like my my legs were no longer able to hold the weight of my body. But, the longer I continued to walk, the more my balance began to sturdy.

After what felt like hours, I found I was surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of pine trees. Was I in a forest? I shrugged. It seemed so. The sky was darkening. I would need to find shelter, or at least something that could substitute as such. "Speak of the devil." I smirked. In the distance, through the trees, I spotted a light. Without another thought or seconds hesitation, I broke into a sprint in the light's direction. As I ran, I saw a shadowy figure in my peripheral vision. I stopped dead in my tracks, and spun around to see nothing. My breath quickened, and a sudden headache was forming.  
Something tapped my shoulder, making me jump and turn. Only to see- again -nothing.

Massaging my temples in an attempt to rid of the pulsing headache, I continued toward the light through the trees.

* * *

"Pigs?!" I exclaimed. I stood in front of a small house. The light had turned off on my approach. But when I had arrived, pigs in grass skirts ran around frantically, and into the shelter of the small houses.

I looked around. The sun was going down, and the light was disappearing. I still had nowhere to sleep, or anything to replace the sunlight. I sat down in the grass cross-legged, and stared up at the sky. My stomach grumbled again, and my painful headache was still there. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. Had I opened my eyes? I blinked a few more times, but I was still unable to see anything except the darkness that surrounded me.

Out of nowhere, something grabbed my waist. I screamed and jumped away. Something else pulled my hair, tugging me to the ground again. I wasn't able to see whatever it was in the dark. I was vulnerable, and helpless. My headache had increased in pain. It felt like little people were in my head, poking my brain with sharp objects. It felt like someone had shoved their hand through my ear and was squeezing my brain. I felt like I was going to die from the strong throbbing.

I screamed long and loud in pain as I was pushed once again to the ground. I fell on my knees, covering my head with my arms and crouching down. Suddenly, I could see light. I looked up, squinting at a man standing over me, holding a torch over his head. He glared into the darkness. Then he looked at me. "Are you alright?" He asked, bending down and holding his hand out to me. I took it after a second of hesitation and he pulled me to my feet. He had wild black hair. The shape of his hair made me think of mountains, with twirly peaks. His eyes were dark and cold as he stared at me, waiting for my answer. When I said nothing, he began to walk away. "You should have made a fire." He said. I hurried to stay next to him and near that torch. I didn't say anything as he continued to scold me, explaining to me an elaborate step-by-step plan on how I should have done things when Maxwell left me.

"I don't know how to make a fire." I muttered. "And who's Maxwell?" Both my eyebrows arched in confusion and curiosity. The man shook his head.

"Imbecile." He muttered. And with that, we were both silent.

* * *

**I'm going to enjoy writing this, I think. XD Wilson. I love you. Just saying. Hehe. (Btw, the guy that saved Vivian was Wilson. In case you didn't know)**

**While I'm writing this, I'm imaging Wilson more like the fan art I've seen on deviantART. So, go look at some of that if you want to get a better idea of how to think of Wilson. XD**

**I have NO IDEA what Vivian looks like. You guys'll have to wait... and figure that out.**

**Sorry this was so short! But I had tons of fun writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I'm writing the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long! I've been writing a different story called Blood Lust (Kade, one of the characters, cracks me up. XD)**

**Aaanywaaay. Previously on Survival. Vivian was trapped in the darkness, and going absolutely insane! But was heroically rescued by the strange man with the weird- but awesome -hair-do! Hehe.**

* * *

I sat up quickly, a blanket falling from my shoulders and into my lap. Looking down, I patted the sleeping sack I was sitting on. _'What happened last night? How'd I end up here?' _I wondered to myself. But, before I could even try to remember I noticed the man from the night before crouching over a fire. My head pounded still, but the migraine had gone down, just a little. I could tell. I sniffed the air. Something smelled something wonderful. My stomach growled at me, and I realized just how hungry I was.

Getting up, I scurried over to the man and plopped down beside him. "What're you doing?" I asked, getting up on my knees and looking at what he was holding over the fire. He didn't respond, but instead took the food and put it on a plate; shoving it into my hands. "Oh. Thank you." I said as I sat back down and poked it with my pinkie-finger. He handed me a fork.

"I'm Wilson." He said, putting the fork on my plate then looking back to the fire. "You fell asleep before we got back here," He added, gesturing to the camp. I looked up at him, but didn't even open my mouth to ask how he'd managed to carry me AND that torch. Instead, I went back to prodding what was on my plate. "If you're not going to eat it, there are other people that are feeling rather starved." Wilson said flatly. I finally took a bite of the food. Wilson got up and I watched him walk over to a tent, then disappear inside. I took another bite.

By the time Wilson got back, I was more than halfway finished with the plate of food. He got on his knees in front of me, and put something on my head, positioning it correctly, then leaning back to look at me. I reached up and touched it; it was a flower crown. The pain in my head slowly vanished as I sat there. "Does your head feel any better?" Wilson asked, bringing my attention from the flower crown to him.

"Yes!" I smiled, "But how did you-"

"You better go find me more flowers." He said, cutting me off. _'How rude.' _I thought to myself, standing up with him. "I'll be here making me food for myself. But now that you have my flower hat, I need a new one. Run along now." He shooed me away, pushing me away from the camp and back into the woods. "If you're not back by dusk, I'll come find you."

* * *

"Stupid Wilson." I mumbled as I bent down to grab another flower. How many did I even need? He didn't tell me. He didn't even let me tell him my name, before kicking me out of the camp to run errands for him. I continued to grumble mean things about him, until I was distracted by the sound of buzzing. Looking over I spotted another flower. I walked over to it and plucked it from the ground. As I did so, a large bee flew up.

My intense fear of bees- and the thought of getting stung by one -made me smack it away instinctively. It was extremely large. Larger than any bee I'd ever seen. When I'd smacked it away, it's friendly yellow flared and turned red. I screamed, stumbling back and onto my butt when I saw five other red bees come out of a nearby hive. Scrambling to my feet, I bolted in the opposite direction. I tripped at least twice, but the bees eventually stopped following me and turned back to their hive.

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. Looking in my left hand, I saw the flowers were in... moderate condition. After a long, well-deserved rest, I got up and headed back to Wilson's camp. Wilson was hanging meat on some racks when I approached him. He looked over his shoulder. "Hello again." He said. "I expected you to get lost, or die." Turning to me, he stared at me. He did a bad job trying to hide his laughter through his hand. "You look like you got ran over my a stampede of beefalo." He couldn't stand himself, as he burst into laughter. I frowned and shoved the flowers in his face.

"Here's your stupid flowers!" I grumbled, then stomped away.

"Wait!" Wilson called, still laughing. "I'm sorry!" It wasn't a very convincing apology, so I continued to walk.

I'd been wandering around for a while, and I was convinced I was lost. Cursing, I looked around. I really wasn't cut out for this whole wilderness thing. What with my bad sense of direction. I sat down. The ground beneath me was sticky and a dark purple. It was rather gross looking. "Hopefully Wilson'll still come looking for me." I sighed. It hadn't even been that long, and I was already dependent on this guy. I didn't like it. I felt useless. I was; but I didn't like it.

* * *

**Oh no! This is not the whole chapter! There's more! But... I'm stuck! .**

**I neeeeed heeeeeelp! D: I'll finish it eventually. Sorry! **


End file.
